thomas_and_twilight_sparkles_adventuresfandomcom-20200214-history
I Have A Plan
' Have A Plan' is a song sung by Scar, who plans on ruling over the Pride Lands once again with the help of Janja, Ushari and Kiburi. It is heard in Let Sleeping Crocs Lie, after Kiburi and his followers are exiled to the Outlands. Scar sings it to them as a way of revealing his ultimate plan. Lyrics : Scar: : They thought I was defeated... : But very soon will see : The shock as I rise from the flames : So triumphantly : I never thought I'd have this chance : Oh, how long it's been : A second opportunity : And this time I'll win : For I have a plan : Ushari: : Enlighten us now : Scar: : Yes I have a plan : Janja: : We wanna know how : Scar: : Follow my lead, that's all you need : Yes I have a plan : We'll gather every animal in the Outlands : We'll unify them all under my lead : And once our league is assembled : We will be victorious : It'll be glorious : All the Pride Lands' lush terrain : Will again be my domain : For I have a plan : Ushari: : We know it's true : Scar: : Yes, I have a plan : Janja: : That's what we'll do : Scar: : Follow my lead, that's all you need : I have a plan : Yes I have a plan! : Ushari: : We love your scheme : Scar: : I have a plan! : Janja: : And lots of steam : Scar: : Follow my lead, that's all you need : Yes, I have a plan! : Thomas' Adventures of My Little Pony Friendship is Magic Season 9 : King Sombra: : They thought I was defeated... : But very soon will see : The shock as I rise from the pits : So triumphantly : I never thought I'd have this chance : Oh, how long it's been : A second opportunity : And this time I'll win : For I have a plan : Professor Pericles: : Enlighten us now : King Sombra: : Yes I have a plan : Diesel 10: : We wanna know how : King Sombra: : Follow my lead, that's all you need : Yes I have a plan : We'll gather every villain in Equesodor : We'll unify them all under my lead : And once our league is assembled : We will be victorious : It'll be glorious : All The Crystal Empire's lush terrain : Will again be my domain : For I have a plan : Zach Varmitech: : We know it's true : King Sombra: : Yes, I have a plan : Devious Diesel: : That's what we'll do : King Sombra: : Follow my lead, that's all you need : I have a plan : Yes I have a plan! : Ronno: : We love your scheme : King Sombra: : I have a plan! : The Highway Rat: : And lots of steam : King Sombra: : Follow my lead, that's all you need : Yes, I have a plan! Trivia * : : : : : : : : : : : Category:Songs Category:Villain Songs Category:Disney Songs Category:The Lion Guard Songs